


Nonexistence.

by clarity (gingercider)



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/clarity
Summary: Ash doesn’t feel good, nor bad. Ash feels nothing. It’s terrifying. She sobs, hesitant.No one hears her.
Relationships: Heath/MC
Kudos: 9





	Nonexistence.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Несуществование.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825981) by [gingercider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider). 



_ The way I love you. _

His emerald eyes hold despair. So pure, pure, pure.

So sinless.

The hands are sliding, moving around, shaking, and shaking, and shaking. Up. Down. Up. Down.

With a little delay, the hips are moving in the exact same direction.

Mu•sic. One beat after another, and once more, and once more. Music is pouring out of somewhere, filling the whole space, the whole alley (?), ev•e•ry•thi•ng.

Ash doesn’t feel good, nor bad. Ash feels  _ nothing _ . It’s terrifying. She sobs, hesitant.

No one hears her.

Thank. You. Thank. You. Thank. You.

_ Thank. _

He grasps, clings to her, moans softly in her shoulder.

Water is rushing into the lungs, and she **cannot breathe** and doesn’t remember that she has no need to. The waves are splashing, wreathing, dragging them in. In the darkness, in the depths, in the place no one returns from, billions of lights spark, and not single one of them radiates warmth.

And not single one of them reflects as a flicker in his eyes. They are glassy, dead, dead.

_ They _ are dead.

He looks up. There is  **nothing** in his gaze.

_ Where are you? _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct any mistakes I've made. English is not my native language.
> 
> If you've read till the end, leave a kudos. It won't cost you anything. Feedback is important. Thank you.


End file.
